Richard & Friends: X and Y Movie 1!
by richie.farley.3
Summary: "True love... what is that?"
1. PROLOUGE

Many thoughts, many sleepless nights, many choices Richie goes through to find out one thing: true love.

He has gone through 11 girls, each had their own excuse of not having a relationship with him and later had one with someone else, it really got him to think: is he a bad person towards them? Did he say something wrong? He knows he did not say such a thing, but who knows…

Richie hopes that one day, a girl would fall for him…. but the thing he wonders about that particular moment, is when? The moment it happens, it will be definitely one of the greatest moment in his life.

But the question is... when?

As Richie is sleeping throughout the night, a mind of thought went through his head: "Where is she... the true love i seek? Hello?".


	2. Chapter 1: Conversation

In San Diego, a city known for it's beaches, sports, the downtown area, in a town called "La Jola" lies Richie, where he had just woken up to start his day.

"Man! That was a good night of sleep!" said Richie, he also remembered that he was going to talk to his current crush Nicole, so he gets on Facebook and starts talking to her.

"Hey Nicole!" says Richie.  
"Hey Richie!" replied Nicole.  
"So I hear you open for the week off?".  
"That's right!" says Nicole while adding a smiley face to the sentence.  
"I was wondering…." says Richie, "can we…. hangout?".  
"I wish Richie!" says Nicole, "but I can't because my car is in the repairs". Richie felt a little discouraged but kept the conversation going and finally asked her the big question that he had for a while now.

"Nicole, i really like you, you seem to understand me better then most girls i know and that's saying something, and since were going to hangout very soon, i want to make it as possible that you would be my crystal, the one i search for in a mine".

Nicole blushed as she saw the message but said this back to him.  
"Oh sweetie that is so sweet! You just melted my heart! I really want to hang out with you but you should know that even though I don't have a bf I'm interested in someone".

Richie just frozed, it felt like his heart just burned inside of him and felt very upset by this response, the one response he has always been getting for quite sometime now, he replied with this.

"Oops, i... fucked up again." he said.  
Nicole replied: "No sweetie not at all! PLEASE don't think that! I'm so sorry! I would have told you earlier but I didn't think you would ever like me."

But Richie was already discouraged to understand so he replied: "Well... I kept it under closed lips, waiting for the right moment... and like in the past, I say it at the wrong time and I always did, but like I said, I just kept it under closed lips."

Nicole, who is starting to feel upset at herself for causing damage to him replied: "sweetie I am so so sorry. I didn't ever want to hurt you- that's the last thing I wanted. I won't hang out with you if that makes it easier".

"It's ok! I still want to be with you Nicole!" replied Richie. "I just want a chance to prove to you that I am the best option there is for a boyfriend." Although she saw the message, she went offline. Richie felt upset at himself, very upset, he thrusted himself onto the airbed, wondering of what to do next….

"I wont give up!" says Richie. "Nicole is the one! She is the one!".


	3. Chapter 2: The Date

Two days after the conversation Richie had with Nicole, he decides to go over to her house with a cooking recipe and a suit for a date dinner he planned, he arranged the idea with her Dad, which he has approved of him to do this with his daughter.

"It's nice of you to letting me have a date with Nicole, ". says Richie with a smile on his face.  
"Not a problem Richie!, it's nice of you to have my daughter as your date." replied her Dad.

Richie feels confident that everything will go in place, although Nicole wouldn't show up until later because of mall shopping with her mom, but he has enough time to prepare before she does come, he explained the plan to her Dad and he chuckled.

"That would be delightful to see, hope you play your cards right" he said with an encouraging smile.  
Richie replied with a thumbs up.

Then Nicole and her mother came back from the mall, Richie quickly rushed to the bathroom to put on the suit, when Nicole came through the door, she was wondering why there was a table outside with candles and pretty much everything you would see on a table for a date.

"Dad, what's this?" says Nicole.  
"You are about to find out in a few minutes" chuckled her Dad.

He handed her a white dress, she looked confused but regardless, she putted it on and while looking at herself in the mirror smiling and spinning a bit to see how it looked on her.

"Well Nicole, me and your mother our going out, so have fun with the dinner with your date" he chuckled again while taking her mother to the car and drove off.

Nicole was confused, then Richie came out of the bathroom and sees Nicole in her white dress and came down the stairs.

"You look great Nicole!" says Richie.

Nicole was shocked to see Richie, but regardless, she thanked him for the compliment.

"Let's start this date" she said while blushing.  
"Of course!" replied Richie. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

Richie opened the curtains of the patio and walked Nicole to her chair of the dinner table that was outside, her cheeks turned full red at that moment she tried to hide it from Richie before he noticed.

Richie immediately started to eat because he was also hungry, Nicole did the same, then after finishing a plate of food, they decided to talk to each other.

"So where did you go?" he said.  
"I just went to the mall with my mom, nothing really special" she replied.  
"Did you honestly think i was doing all of this before you came? your dad is one great cook!" he said with a smile.  
"No, not really" she said while she started to blush. "No one has ever done this for me before, i am glad you were the first to do it".  
Richie also blushed. "No problem Nicole!" he replied.

After finishing three more plates, Richie decided that this was the big moment to ask her that one question.

"So Nicole, after knowing you since 7th grade, i've felt like you were one of the best people i ever known in my lifespan and that's saying something: your beautiful, funny, and supportive and that's what i like about you!" Richie said.

"Richie... I... think the same for you, your the one guy i think that's always been there for me and i really appreciate it" says Nicole while they both watch the sky's.

Richie then started to have that nervous feeling again, he knew it was time to officially ask her out but how would he put it in a loving way was the big question, he also remembered that he had a special gift for Nicole under her couches blanket.

"I'll be right back Nicole" said Richie nervously heading towards the living room area.

Richie went into the living room area and grabbed the gift, then he stopped as if someone came in and started to get really nervous, he started to get flashbacks of a moment where in his dream, Nicole was blasted by a unknown flying Pokemon and that dream was at the same place in the same balcony they were in, he grew more nervous and nervous thinking about it while walking towards back to her at the balcony.

"What's wrong Richie?" says Nicole as she notices his extreme nervousness.  
"...Nothing..." stutters Richie as he presents the gift to her.

Nicole grabs the gift, while opening it, she notices Richie growing redder and redder and more nervous as the dream is possibly close to reality.

Nicole opens the gift and finds beautiful silver necklace, along with a note and says: "Nicole, will you be mines?", Nicole is immediately shocked by this and puts the gift on the table and gives Richie a biiigggg hug and a huge kiss leaving Richie blushing but still worrying about the dream.

"I love you Richie! can't believe you did this for me, I will most certainly be yours!" she said as she resumes hugging him.

Finally the dream came, a red light beam shot through the sky, both Richie and Nicole turned and looked and Richie is really starting to get more nervous.  
"It's here..." he said.

And out of the beam, out comes Yveltal, the legendary Pokemon takes notice of Richie and Nicole and charges up an powerful attack.

"Run!" says Richie and grabs Nicoles hand and runs, while running however, Nicoles hand slips from Richie and she falls due to the running, Richie turns back and see that she has felled down and Yveltal fired it's attack at her.

"Nooo!" says Richie as he doves in front of her to take the attack, leaving an explosion behind.

Yveltal then flys away.

Nicole then runs to Richie as he seems unresponsive, "Noooo Richie! please wake up PLEAAASSEEE! dont leave!" she said as tears come down her face.

Richie was able to breath but only half, "Ill be ok Nicole... i need hospital... quick" he said.


	5. Chapter 4: Yveltal's Attack

Nicole and a badly injured Richie are in a hospital room as Richie continues to receive treatment and attention after taking a powerful attack from Yveltal, and Nicole requested to stay nights at the hospital until Richie was fully healed from the attack.

Richie, finally able to breath normally after a 2nd round of medication, got up and uncovered the blinds and pointed towards the sky's as Nicole watched.

"It's alive..." said Richie  
"What's alive Richie?" said Nicole with a confused look.  
"Yveltal is..." replied Richie.  
"What's a Yveltal?" replied Nicole  
"Yveltal is a legendary Pokemon" says Richie "It's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red,its life span is said to be 1,000 years. When it reaches the end of its life, it steals all of the life energy of those around it.  
"Your lucky to survive that attack Richie... you have that brave instinct." says Nicole.  
"Yveltal could've killed me, but luckily it didn't reach the end of it's lifespan." says Richie.

Nicole just wanted to lay down with Richie on the bed, so she grabbed him and softly putted him on the bed and came in along with him, got under a blanket and started to get comfortable on his shoulder.

"Richie, don't worry about that thing anymore... the thing that matters right now is that your ok and you will always be cause i love you, my handsome boyfriend" said Nicole, then fell asleep.

Richie smiled and did the same.

Meanwhile, in the woods faraway from Richie & Nicole, lies Xerneas, another legendary Pokemon like Yveltal. Xerneas woke up and noticed Yveltal flying over the forest, it senses that it's going to attack someone since it's lifespan is ending in 3 days and it's out for energy to revive it's heart level.

a boy named Matthew, who knows Richie well but doesn't know much about Nicole sees the legendary Pokemon, not known it's history and it's near-ending life span.

"Whoa... what is that?" says Matthew.

But before Matthew could say anything else about it's looks, Yveltal charged up an attack and fired towards Matthew, a scream was heard and Yveltal only watched as it transferred his life energy to it's heart and flew away. Matthew got up and struggled to breath, he took one more before falling down to the floor and didn't moved.

Neighbors noticed the deceased Matthew and rushed to his aid, one neighbor called the ambulance, but it was already too late. Matthew was dead, no hope of him ever coming BACK.

Meanwhile in school during the morning Richie came back from the hospital, he noticed his friend Sam rushing in as if something happened.

"Richie! Richie! Richie!" said Sam in a panic.  
"What happened?" said Richie.  
"Some kid named Matthew died, couple of days ago!" said Sam.

After hearing that, Richie just stood there, as if someone stabbed him in the heart. He then dropped to his knees as tears started to come up, although he tried to hold them back.

"How... did he... die" says Richie while trying not to cry.  
"We don't know" said Sam. "I heard something about a Y-shaped creature being the reason.

Richie's tears grew and grew and clinched his fist and his face turned sad-angry expression, as he got back up.

"Yveltal... it came back..." said Richie.  
"Yveltal?" said Sam.  
"It's a legendary Pokemon..., it represents death, it also attacked me 3 days ago." said Richie with a upset face.  
"If it's the Pokemon of death, then how did you survive?" said Sam.  
"I don't know Sam... i don't know, i was lucky..." said Richie. "I've heard that it attacks life-forms and sucks their energy and transfers it within it's heart to keep it alive."  
"You are one lucky dude to survive that Richie..." said Sam.  
"I know... I know... " said Richie.  
"There is another legendary Pokemon that could be connected to him..." said Sam  
"Another legendary Pokemon?" said Richie with a surprised face.  
"It's name is Xerneas, that's all i know" said Sam.

Richie thanked Sam for the name and quickly rushed to the library to find out more about the legendary Pokemon.


	6. Chapter 5: Finding Xerneas

Richie walks into the library and goes to their computers to look up the history Xerneas, the legendary Pokemon Sam told him about, he was shocked that he wasn't aware of it. Then he read it's history:

"Xerneas has the power to share eternal life; this occurs as the horns on its head shine in seven colors. When Xerneas is at the end of its life, it releases all of its its life energy into all the living things in the Pokemon world, and transforms into a dried up tree to sleep for a 1,000 years. Xerneas also has the power to create forests, making Xerneas the benevolent force in nature. When an clash occurs between it and Yveltal, everything will be disturbed...".

Richie was surprised to read such a back-story, so the Pokemon were respectively named "Pokemon of Death" & "Pokemon of Life". He wanted to know where Xerneas was, maybe it could help to stop Yveltal's recent attacks, but he knew that it would come with a deadly price, but he was worried that Nicole would be next so he has no choice.

"I will stop Yveltal!" he proclaimed, as he rushed out of the library when the final bell ringed and plans on going to Xerneas's forest tomorrow with Nicole.

That day arrived and the lovely couple packed up and headed towards the forest where the legendary Pokemon resides and Richie plans on asking the Pokemon for assistance.

After 1 1/2 hours through the forest, they find Xerneas, asleep.

"What do we do?" says a confused Nicole  
"We"ll have to wake it up somehow, and i think i know how" said Richie as he grabs something out of his bag.

He pulls out a flute, which is the same flute that woke Xerneas years ago by someone at Richie's age.

"I want you to do it Nicole." says Richie as he hands over the flute.  
"Ok!" says Nicole.

Nicole starts using the flute and what Richie notices in the book of the flute as he reads through while Nicole uses it is that the feelings of a person is going the flute and comes out as a melody and that melody is used to wake Xerneas. The melody wakes the Pokemon up, it opens it's eyes, looks at Richie and Nicole and gently rises up.

"Who are you two..." says Xerneas.  
"I'm Nicole..." she said shockingly.  
"I'm Richie." says Richie. "Xerneas, we come here in needs of your help."  
"Yveltal... it killed my friend Matthew with it's... for no good reason. It also attacked me, but i was lucky enough to endure that kind of power. Please Xerneas... we need your help."

"I'll be glad to help you two in stopping Yveltal, the thing is up no good again as i see, it's near its life-span once again so it must be doing that for it's own purpose" replied Xerneas.

Then suddnely, Yveltal came out of nowhere and fired a attack towards Nicole! and Richie dove in front of it again, only to have it deflect by Xerneas. 

"So you came..." stated Xerneas.  
"That meddling kid... i shall have my revenge!" yelled out Yveltal as it fires another attack.


End file.
